This Agreement sets forth the terms and conditions governing the arrangement between the NC! and SSA under which SSA will provide information to NCJ for purposes of epidemiological or similar research. NCI will use the information for research on cancer survival statistics. NC! will provide the information to fourteen (14) cancer registries participating in the Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Programs which are NCI?s contractors. See Attachment A for a list of the cancer registries. SSA will use information on individual study subjects submitted by NC! to search SSA databases to determine whether each person has been reported to SSA as deceased, is presumed living, or there is not sufficient information to make a determination of vital status.